


Ships in the Night

by lena-in-a-red-dress (CSIGurlie07)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Guardiancorp, soft guardiancorp, valentines day alt. ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIGurlie07/pseuds/lena-in-a-red-dress
Summary: What if James and Lena had made it to Paris? (a 4x12 alt. ending)
Relationships: Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Kudos: 7





	Ships in the Night

Even in Paris, the Luthor name means something. Despite a whirlwind visit in the city of love on the most romantic day of the year, there’s not a single line to wait in. Not for their flight, not for a candlelit dinner, not for a private tour of the Louvre.

“The curator is a friend of mine,” is all Lena says.

James doesn’t protest any of it. There’d been something anxious about the way Lena had suggested the trip, a desperation that makes it feel as much an escape as it is a destination.

For now, her restlessness has eased. James isn’t keen to see it return.

But when a shadow lingers in Lena’s eyes even as she slips off her dress that night, he can’t ignore it any longer.

“Hey,” he says softly from his seat on the edge of the hotel bed, grasping her lingeried hips in a gentle grip. His thumbs brushed idly against the lace, his attention focused on features that only grow heavier when Lena realizes she hasn’t fooled him after all.

“You gonna tell me why we’re really here?”

A long moment passes, and he watches as Lena weighs the question, measures her options, and ultimately chooses not to answer.

“Let’s not ruin it,” she murmurs.

He doesn’t know what could possibly be big enough to ruin a visit to Paris, but decides in short order that if she’s not ready to accept his support, then he can be her distraction.

“Then let’s forget for a while.”

He kisses the soft skin of her belly, and cracks a smile when her fingers stroke the side of his neck on their way to cradle the back of his head.

“I love you,” she murmurs softly.

James tilts his chin up, meeting a gaze that glows with affection, despite their shadows.

“I love you too.”


End file.
